This is Not My Idea of Fun
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: Ten year old Arthur gets a horrible new present, a new fosterling at the castle who seems to delight in making trouble. Part Five
1. Part One

So, this is a young!Arthur and Morgana fic, a prequel to another fic which will deal with the four of them as in the universe of the show as it is now. I couldn't resist just doing some background and testing out the characters.

This isn't My Idea Of Fun!

Arthur slashed his wooden sword at the dummy and tried to imagine himself a great warrior like his father. Someday, he would be the greatest king Albion would ever know, he would rule on high and everyone would have to bow before him.

"Your highness," a voice said, interrupting his lesson. It was Gaius, Father's physician and one of the most important men in the kingdom, though not as important as him. "Your father has summoned you."

'What is going on?" Arthur asked, mopping his brow with a scarf. "Is something wrong?" he asked. It wasn't like Father to summon him in the middle of the day.

"It is not for me to tell," Gaius said simply, motioning him to follow. "Come along, your father does not like to be kept waiting. He said he wishes to see you immediately in his private chambers. An important guest has come that he wishes you to meet."

Arthur quickly dropped his sword on the ground and raced to the royal quarters as quickly as his legs would carry him, pushing aside servants who didn't get out of his way fast enough. He was fascinated to know who the new guest would be. Maybe it would be a foreign prince who wanted to challenge him to a duel, or perhaps a warrior from the North, who would report on foreign lands. He skidded to a stop right before the door and composed himself. "Father," he said softly.

"Come in," his father's curt reply. Arthur straightened his jerkin once quickly and hoped his father would not notice the small stain on his hose. Father was always exacting about looking like a proper royal, especially for someone who would be significant enough to merit a meeting with the royal family.

It wasn't the important guest he thought it would be. "Arthur, this is the Lady Morgana, Princess of Rheged," Father said, holding the hand of the small pale girl who looked like a little crow in her black dress. "She will be living here at the palace."

"Why? I don't wish for a girl to live here," Arthur blurted out before realizing how disrespectful he sounded. Why didn't he think before he spoke?

The girl gasped in horror, before being soothed by Father. "He didn't mean that, Morgana. He is merely behaving like a child without sense, something I hope to see disciplined out of him," he said softly. "And he will mind his tone when he speaks to you. Your father, Lord Gorlois was my dearest friend and I have given my word that you will be protected and happy," Father snapped, with a clear warning of punishment in his voice as he turned to Arthur. "So unless you have other commentary on the matter, you will welcome her properly."

Arthur forced himself not to scowl. This was a battle he would not win. "Hello, Lady Morgana. Welcome to your new home. I hope you are very happy," he said, bowing deeply.

Morgana looked up at him with enormous blue eyes. "My lord prince," she said, with a deep curtsy. "Thank you for giving me shelter." The open disdain in her eyes was clear; she was playing a part and hated him as much as he hated her. She held out her tiny hand and Arthur forced himself to kiss it politely. He was going to be sick.

"It was our greatest pleasure. Arthur will be happy to show you around the palace in the afternoon and I can show you the pony I have purchased for your riding lessons," Father said, giving her a rare smile, one he rarely gave his true born only son and heir. "Are you hungry?"

"No, my lord," Morgana said, just as sweetly. She was just like a parrot; just say what she was supposed to in order for Father to dote on her. "I am just happy to have finally arrived."

"You must be tired from your journey, dear child," Father said, patting Morgana's hair. "I have had the cook make you a honey cake. I insist you make this castle your home. Anything you wish, you only need ask. As far as anyone here is concerned, you are my daughter."

Morgana curtsied again. "Thank you, my lord," she said in a sweet voice. "Perhaps I could just sit down and rest a bit in my room?" she asked. "I don't want to be much of a bother."

Arthur's scowl broke through. He didn't get honey cake and he didn't like sharing his father with some girl. She looked boring and she obviously was not someone who was going to make his life better. "May I go back to my lessons?" he asked, unwilling to even look at the horrible creature. "I nearly mastered the next sword set."

"I didn't mean to disturb you, my lord prince. I apologize for being such a bother," Lady Morgana said sadly, but there was a cruel glint in her eyes that made Arthur worried. "I hope you can forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," Father said angrily. "Arthur, your manner requires correction. Your rudeness to your new foster sister is unacceptable behavior and a sign of disrespect to the crown. You will come to my quarters tomorrow to discuss how to improve your behavior."

Arthur paled, knowing that this would not go well for him. Damn that little witch, he wished he could strike her, but didn't dare make his fate even worse. "Yes, Father," he said softly. Morgana smirked and winked at him.

"You are dismissed," Father said, still glaring at him. "And I would suggest you use the time to mend your behavior. A knight behaves with gallantry towards a lady. To make sure of your education, you can go without dinner."

Arthur bowed deeply, tears blurring the smirking image of his new foster sister. She wanted a war and she would get it! "Yes, Father."

He walked out slowly, cursing his bad luck. He would be having this horrible creature as his new foster sister. At least Father hadn't punished him in front of that smirking brat.

Still, it would be a long night waiting for the axe to fall. He just hoped that girl was as miserable as he was. He had always wanted a younger sibling, but he had no wish for a puny little raven who only served to make trouble for him.

Trevor, his manservant waited for him. "May I help my lord?" he stuttered, clearly nervous just to speak to him.

Arthur shoved him to the floor. "How many times do I have to tell you not to speak until spoken to?" he demanded. Father said a king had to demand respect and Arthur planned to make sure he was the best king ever. "Go scrub the hall till it shines, then mend my laundry, clean my sword and polish my armor. If you're not busy enough, I can throw you in the stocks, dolt," he snapped, throwing himself on the bed. He hadn't fully made himself feel better, but it was enough to make himself feel slightly better. If he was unhappy, he saw no reason anyone should feel differently.

As it was, he was going to be even more unhappy in the morning.

AN-To be continued.


	2. Part Two

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I really enjoyed them immensely and wanted to get the next part out as soon as it was done. Warning for scene of historically accurate child abuse, sorry, but this would most likely be what poor Arthur had to endure!**

_Thwack _

Arthur whimpered as he struggled to remain over the bench as ordered. If he stood up, he knew all of the Underworld would tremble at his punishment. "And if you ever upset her again, I will make sure this seems like a pleasant memory. You will never defy me again," Father snapped, bringing the strap down again. Arthur spent a sleepless night, knowing what the morning would bring him and he had not been wrong about his future. This was the worst beating he had ever endured.

"Yes, Father," Arthur gasped, his backside aflame. He never wanted to see that wretched witch again and he would never speak to her again unless his father made him. He would ignore her and when he was king, he would have her whipped and all her pretty hair cut off and mud spilled on her dress.

"Morgana is here at my pleasure and you will not make it more difficult for her," Father said, laying down another searing stroke. "Have I made myself clear?" Another crack sounded, the seventh if Arthur's count was correct.

The trembled with pain and tried to hold back his sobs of pain. Father would not approve of him crying like a girl.

"Let that be a lesson to you. You may be my son, but you are also my subject. Your obedience to me must be absolute," Father snapped, putting the strap down on the table. "You may rise."

Arthur forced himself up, rubbing a grubby hand across his face to hide his tears. "Thank you for correcting me," he forced himself to say. "The fault was entirely mine." He hated thanking his father for his punishments, but he had to do it. The last time he had refused, Father had decided Arthur hadn't learned his lesson.

"I forgive your disrespect and trust this is the last time I must resort to this to teach you the error of your ways," Father said in a more gentle tone, before leaving the room. "Calm yourself down before you leave. I will not have my son mewling about like a kitten. You must learn to keep a civil tongue; a future king must not behave with such temper."

"Yes Father," Arthur said, and turned to wash his face in a basin. He hated Morgana, he was going to go into her room and put bugs in her bed and spiders in her hair and he was going to make her want to go back to wherever she came from.

"Your highness?" Gaius asked, entering the room. "I have a matter to discuss with your father, where is he?"

"I don't know," Arthur said, trying not to sob in front of a servant. "I think he went to the Great Hall." If he wasn't too afraid to say it, he would say he hated his father.

"I see. Your highness looks a bit tired, perhaps you might benefit from my experience," Gaius said sadly, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Tension can knot your muscles up, you know."

Arthur weakly nodded and allowed the doctor to pat his shoulder. He knew it was terribly undignified, but he wouldn't tell anyone he had allowed this. "I'm fine. It's just that stupid girl who is a problem," he confided after looking around to make sure no one could hear him. "Why did she have to come here anyway?"

"Drink this and perhaps I can explain. The Lady Morgana's father was a dear friend of your father," Gaius said, as he handed Arthur a sweet smelling potion from a vial. "And she is the wealthiest heiress of the Iles. Her family controlled the land from Cerniw to Gewisse, and her realm has much trade from the sea, as well as gold and silver mines. By having her as his ward, your father makes sure she doesn't marry an enemy and give him her riches."

"I understand why we need to make sure she marries someone loyal to the Pendragons. But why does Father have to be so nice to her?" Arthur hiccupped. He hated her for getting him into trouble, and hoped she was forced to marry a bear who would proceed to eat her. "Why can't we just stick her in the dungeons in chains until we find some poor fool to marry her?" It seemed like a lot more logical.

"Because she's a little girl whose father just died and she's sad?" Gaius said softly. "Imagine how you would feel if your father was ill and you had no relatives to take you in, so you had to leave Camelot and go to strangers? You'd hope they would be nice to you and try to make you feel better, wouldn't you?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "Oh," he said. He hadn't considered it that way. She was just an ugly stupid girl, but she had been orphaned and she might have been sad.

"Your father wishes her to be happy because she is all alone in the world and he knew that if he had passed, Lord Gorlois would do anything to ensure your safety. So you must repay such loyalty and protect the Lady Morgana," Gaius continued, as he motioned for Arthur to drink the tonic. "And while I doubt the king will allow me to help you further, this tonic will make the sting more bearable."

Arthur nodded and drank deeply, finding with some pleasure that the pain seemed a bit less sharp. "I'm going to go out and practice," he said softly, as way of thanks. He supposed he could just politely ignore the girl, and hope she would leave him alone as well.

"All right, sire. And if you should be feeling out of sorts, please come to my chambers for some more willow bark," Gaius said, patting his shoulder again.

"Thank you," Arthur said, walking down the hall, the world seeming a brighter place to be. He was still the future king of Albion and he would get used to having a pest, he did pity her. He wouldn't want to lose a father, no matter how much he hated being beaten.

His pleasant thoughts were disturbed by Morgana who had been waiting for him in the hall. "Hello, my lord prince," she said softly, her sharp blue eyes taking in his pained gait. "Having a good day?"

Arthur balled his fist and forgot every single word his doctor had just said. Had she been a boy, he would have bloodied a nose and put the unworthy in the stocks. As it was, he was tempted to push her. "You're a guest in my home," he reminded her haughtily. He was still a prince, the prince here.

"It's my home now too," Morgana reminded him primly in that snooty voice. "So mind your manners, my lord or your father will have to have another word with you." And he didn't care if she was all alone and an orphan, the brat seemed determined to make herself as unlikable as possible.

Arthur scowled, but was now armed with information that could make her pay for her rudeness. "I'm going to be nice to you because you're an orphan and you have no one and we're taking you in out of charity," he snipped, enjoying the look of fury on her face. "No one else wants you."

Morgana's eyes flashed fire. "How dare you? I'm the heiress to Cornwall, you foolish child," she sputtered. She wasn't so confident now.

Arthur smiled. "Foolish child who could end up being your king. And then you'll have to kneel before me and kiss my ring and beg me to listen to you," he said, feeling quite in control. "In fact, I could have you thrown in the dungeon right now!"

Morgana's lips tightened at that. "You wouldn't dare!" she shrieked, looking a trifle worried. "The king would never allow it."

"I'm the prince of the realm. And Father would let you out eventually…but how long would you survive the rats?" Arthur asked, feeling quite proud of himself. "All I have to say is guards, and you'll be in chains. Unless of course, you beg me for mercy."

"Beg you?" Morgana said, looking as if she was about to cry. "But I'm a guest in your home," she whispered, looking terrified. "Why are you being so cruel to me?"

"Cruel? You'll see cruel when I have your hair cut off," Arthur mocked, feeling quite proud to be able to break the brat.

Morgana's eyes narrowed as she stepped forward and then crumbled to the floor. "Ow!" she said, sniffling. "You pushed me!"

Arthur giggled at how frail she must have been to fall over her own two feet. "I didn't push you, you clumsy hag. You fell. If I wanted to push you, I would have have thrown you down the stairs," he said. Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea.

"I see you haven't learned your lesson," a cold familiar voice said. Arthur gulped as he felt his ear tugged. "I leave you alone for a few moments and you manage to make the mistake again. I told you to treat her properly."

"She goaded me, Father. She spoke to me disrespectfully, you should put her in the stocks for this," Arthur said angrily. Father had to believe him.

"Is that true?" Father asked, turning his eyes to Morgana, who had a look of utter innocence on her smug little face. "Morgana?"

"All I asked him was how his day went. He just flew at me," Morgana said, before hanging her head. "He hates me."

"He does not hate you, dear. He merely lacks the maturity to understand his duty. I will make sure he learns to treat you with respect," Father said, with a significant look towards Arthur who gulped, realizing he had been played for a fool. His body ached already, he didn't know how he would endure a second dose of the strap.

"Maybe I should go home where I'm wanted more," Morgana said quietly, a spark of interest in her eyes. "I don't have to say here. You see how I'm treated here. "

"This is your home, child," Father said, patting her dark head. "I will deal with Arthur, but this is where you are going to live. No matter how much he does, you are part of my family now, as my ward and fosterling. I will punish him, and he will apologize to you. I will never send you away, I assure you."

"Maybe just for a bit till Arthur's more comfortable having me about," Morgana continued. "I could visit my lands and see if everything is all right."

"_This_ is your home," Father repeated. "I won't hear another word about you leaving." Sad to hear.

Morgana's eyes had the same look of anger directed at Father now, a most horrible idea. "I hate it here. I want to go home. He hates me, and there won't be any peace between us. Send me back to Tintagel."

"Your father willed your care to me, Morgana, and I expect you both to remember this has been decided," Father said darkly, obviously figuring out the game. "And you will speak to me the way you would speak to a father, my girl."

"You aren't my father," Morgana said, amazingly brave for someone so tiny. "And I will go home, to my home. I'm the Duchess of Cornwall and my people will support me. You may be my king, but you can't make me stay here a moment longer." She stamped her foot and glared at the men without fear. "I'm your vassal, but I am not your slave."

Father did not look amused. "Kindly conduct her ladyship to her quarters. She obviously requires rest. Do not let her out until she's in better temper and is ready to apologize," he said, waving his hand.

Morgana did not take kindly to such an order. "My father was your friend," she shrieked. "What kind of friend are you?" she said as she was dragged away by two servants, overpowered but not cowed.

"Bread and water," Father ordered between gritted teeth. "She's not to leave her chamber or eat meat till she begs for forgiveness."

"We really should let her go back to whatever wilderness she came from," Arthur said quietly, looking up at his father.

"Silence. It is our job to welcome her, despite her behavior," Father said, but without sharpness. "She must remain here."

"This will not be pleasant," Arthur noted sadly, glad that Morgana had brought the wrath of Father on her own head and not his.

"Duty is rarely pleasant, my son," Father said, patting his shoulder. "Now, run along to your lessons. I'm sure Morgan just requires some rest and motivation to obey," he said kindly. "She will come around."

"Yes, Father," Arthur replied, having to be the favorite again. Little Lady Morgana was in a fight she was not going to win.

"And Arthur, if you push her again, I will cane you within an inch of your life."

Arthur rolled his eyes but nodded.

**To be continued**


	3. Part Three

**Thanks for all of your reviews, here's the next chapter. More historically accurate child abuse for you to pity the children anyway!**

Chapter Three 

Morgana had courage, Arthur had to admit that. She refused to leave her room, choosing to remain confined rather than say she was wrong. "I wish to go home," she had repeated over and over for the last week. Arthur had enjoyed her not hanging around the palace, but he was beginning to find her ridiculous. What was wrong with living in Camelot? He understood she missed her father, but she didn't have to throw a tantrum over it.

When she had refused for the eighth morning, Father decided to attend to the matter himself. "You were never this much trouble," Father muttered, a rare but appreciated compliment.

"Have you tried thrashing her, Father?" Arthur asked, as he waited for the servants to bring her so that Father could "deal with her" and convince her to apologize to him. "Maybe that would work?"

"One does not strike a woman, Arthur," Father said coldly, but he sounded like he was considering it. Arthur certainly hoped so, he had endured a beating and now it was her turn. How he would laugh at her! "She must be made to see sense."

"She doesn't seem to want to," Arthur mumbled, happy to be the favorite again. "I still say we should send her away."

"Arthur," Father said, grabbing Arthur's ear and giving it a painful twist. "Do you wish to say anything further on the matter?"

"No sir," Arthur squeaked, trying not to respond to the terrible pain. He didn't want to appear weak.

"Then stay silent and sit by my side, and learn," Father directed as the little raven girl was brought in. "So, have you anything to say for yourself, young lady?"

Morgana curtsied gracefully, still looking defiant. "I'll humbly beg your pardon as soon as you promise to send me to my home," she said primly. "I don't wish to remain here."

Arthur's jaw dropped. Why didn't Father beat her? He had a belt, didn't he?. Had he dared utter such words, he'd be unable to sit for a month. Father hated insolence almost as much as he hated magic and no one hated magic more than the king of Camelot. "You will speak to me with respect, child, or you will not enjoy the consequences."

"Will you clap me in chains for wanting to go back to my own lands and the only home I've ever known?" Morgana asked, which was a good point for someone so short and young. She argued well, she would have made a great leader if she hadn't been a girl. Though Morgana was really tiny, she would never survive a thrashing. Arthur almost pitied her, because she was definitely going to earn herself one

"I will punish you as I see fit for defying your guardian and your king, both of whom you have a duty to obey," Father said angrily. "For the moment I will show you mercy for your grief, but do not try my patience, Morgana. You will find that to be something you greatly regret."

Morgana stood her ground. "I'm not afraid of you," she whispered, holding her small chin high. "You will have to send me home eventually. I will wait." Arthur waited quietly in his corner and hoped that the brat didn't get her head lopped off for this. If she wasn't a duchess, she would be dead."Unless you plan to tell the world you kept a child prisoner out of spite."

"Morgana, there is no point in your threats, you have clearly lost. Just admit you were wrong," Father said with infinite patience, much more than he showed Arthur. "Unless you wish to remain in this room forever."

"Is that the way the King treats his honored guests?" Morgana asked, obviously not knowing when to quit.

"If you aren't happy here, I can send you to a convent. Straw beds, stone floors and hours of scrubbing hallways on your knees like some common drudge," Father snapped. "Would that be more appropriate, Lady Morgana?"

Morgana's resolve weakened and she lowered her chin. "You wouldn't…" she said, but sounded far less sure. Her hands had found her way into her pockets and Arthur was sure she was trying to hide the fact that she was trembling. Maybe she wasn't as stupidly brave as he thought.

"I am your king and guardian. As such, it's within my power to do anything I wish to correct you, including keeping you in the dungeons, sending you to a convent, keeping you in your room or taking your food away until you learn your place. Is that understood?" Father said, seizing the chance. "This is your last chance to escape such a fate."

Morgana nodded quickly, her eyes lowered and filling with tears. "Yes, my lord," she answered meekly. Arthur had this strange wish to hug her and tell her things would be all right. It was a horrible feeling and he promptly ignored it.

Father's face softened. "That is better," he said, patting her head. "I am aware you miss your old life, I am not made of stone. But this is your home and you will accept it." Morgana nodded again. "That's a good girl. Get yourself cleaned up and you may have your breakfast."

That was it? She merely had to agree and that was the end of the punishment? Arthur found this most unfair but decided it was against his better judgment to mention that. Father was in an ill temper and it was best not to press. "Yes, my lord," she whispered, curtsying deeply again before leaving the room.

"You see? I didn't have to resort to violence, a few well chosen words can be more affective," Father said proudly. Still, as the door closed, Arthur could hear her crying. Father had to be right, Arthur knew better than to question him. But he still felt terrible. That had been worse than a thrashing.

**AN-To be continued. You know Morgana won't let it lie there. **


	4. Part Four

Thanks for all the reviews

Chapter Four

Arthur's pleasant dreams of slaying dragons had been destroyed by piercing wails from the next room. "No, make it stop!" a girl's voice screamed.

Like any good knight, Arthur leaped from his bed and out the door to find the source of the distressed damsel. Had a dragon come into the castle? A monster to eat one of the serving maidens?

As he entered the hall, he saw lights on in the chambers down the hall and ran towards it, wishing he had a sword to defend the kingdom. "What is going on?" he demanded, as he watched Morgana thrash around her bed, like a mad dog, surrounded by servants, Father and Gaius.

"She has terrible nightmares," Gaius said, as he tried to examine a frantic Morgana. "I can soothe them with a potion but I must get her to calm down, first. She's hysterical and will drive herself into frenzy."

"No, don't touch me. Father, Father!" Morgana screamed, as she thrashed about. She had woken up, but was still in a state of terror. "The troops aren't coming, why don't you retreat?"

It must have been Arthur's imagination, but Father had gone pale. "Can you do nothing for her to make her still?" he demanded, looking just as helpless.

She was too frightened by them, but maybe he could help her. Arthur hopped onto the bed and hugged the stupid girl. "Hush" he said, holding her close. "I won't let them hurt you."

"I want my father, he's lying there, bleeding and I couldn't help him," Morgana sobbed and trembled as she tried to push him away, but Arthur held her tightly. He was the prince and it was his job to protect people, even stupid people who didn't deserve it.

"There was nothing you could have done," Father said, but his voice was shaking. Arthur wondered why Father was so nervous, but knew he should try and help out.

"The dream will be over and then the morning will come. And then you can push me in the mud and make me miserable. And I'll take you riding. I know you're upset, but think about tormenting me, how happy it makes you," he said gently.

"Maybe we should wait outside and not overwhelm the poor girl," Gaius said, giving him a smile. "Your son seems to be a better doctor than I."

"Call us if you need us, Arthur, we will be outside the door," Father said, looking worried. "And be gentle with her."

Morgana pressed her face into his sleeping tunic, but her breathing had slowed. "I see it, blood," she whispered.

She must be imagining her father's death and was imagining things. Arthur missed his mother, but had never had to mourn for her. He imagined the bratty girl was in terrible sadness over her father and had no way how to express it. "I know you're scared, but I swear to you, I won't let anyone ever hurt you. I swear it to you, as the prince of the realm," he vowed, stroking her hair. "You're safe here. And if you need me to sleep at the door of your room, I will."

"I don't need your pity," Morgana said, but Arthur could see how frightened she really was. "I just had a nightmare, I'll be fine." And she would be because she had finally calmed down enough to talk without sobbing.

"All right," Arthur said, still stroking her hair. "So, feeling better?" he asked, softly. He looked into her big eyes and wondered if she was so mean all the time because of her bad dreams.

"Yes," Morgana whimpered, as he helped her sit up. "I dreamed of my father dying. I miss him," she sniffled, sounding much nicer than she did when she was trying to get him in trouble.

"My mother is dead too," Arthur said, wondering if that would help her feel better. "And my father will take good care of you. If it was up to me, I'd have chained you up in the dungeons for making me mad, but my dad really likes you," he said, hoping he was making her feel better. "He wants to make you happy, if you would just agree to do what he wants."

"Why won't he let me go home?" Morgana whimpered. "I want to go home so badly, I hate it here. I'm all alone."

"Because my father said so and he's the king. You just have to listen to what he says and things will be much better," Arthur explained, trying to make her understand something so simple that a baby could understand. "And he then he'll give you what you want."

"You do what he wants and he beats you if you make him mad," Morgana pointed out. "I don't think I want to stay here. I'm going to run away as soon as the weather gets better. I can ride across the country in a few days and be home."

"And if you do, Father will send guards to your door and have you taken straight to a convent or prison because you would have committed treason. If I were king, I'd chop off your head if you didn't do what I would say," Arthur exlained patiently. "And you know my father will not be much easier on you."

"Then what do you want me to do? Just stay here and be miserable?" Morgana demanded, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

"It's not so bad. You'll have me," Arthur said brightly. "I can teach you how to clean my horse and how to clean my armor and carry my belongings. That will be fun." That's what all his friends did for him, she could help out.

"Carry your belongings?" Morgana said bitterly, rolling away from him and smacking him with a pillow. "I'm not so fortunate that I need to resort to being your serving maid. I want to learn to fight with a sword. And you're going to teach me!"

"How dare you?" Arthur demanded, grabbing a pillow and trying to figure out how best to hit her back while knocking the pillows. "You should be grateful a prince wants to play with a silly girl like you. I'm going to beat you silly."

"Careful! If you beat me in a fight, you'll have bruised me and your father will get angry about you bullying me," Morgana said, defending herself ably. "And if you lose, you'll have lost to a girl."

Arthur started. That was a terrible choice, did he want to be beaten by a girl or beaten by his father? "You're a horrible girl," he hissed, checking his blows. She had actual talent, more than any of his teachers!

"Then why don't you get me sent away, back to my home?" Morgana challenged. "Then you'll be rid of me." She moved closer, her pillow getting closer to his face. She fought well for a girl, she was almost as good as a boy!

"Keep behaving like a shrew, and you'll end up in a convent without my help," Arthur retorted, as he ducked a blow. It was a mean thing to say, but Father wasn't around to hear him say it.

"Stop it," Morgana said, her eyes blazing with anger. "If you would help me go away, both our problems could be solved."

"You're my problem no matter what. I think you need to learn your place. You're going to be my vassel someday and I think you should learn to ask, not demand," Arthur said haughtily, trying to sneak a light blow to disarm her.

"You know I'm brought here to be your future wife. I am the highest ranking lady for miles around and the richest heiress," Morgana said haughtily, as she blocked his attempt without worry. "So actually, I'll be teaching you to ask, not demand…anything."

"Marry you? I'd rather be flayed," Arthur spat. He couldn't imagine living forever chained to this harpy out of Hades and the idea of his father demanding he marry was terrible!

"Tell your father that and you will be," Morgana reminded him. "So, if you want me gone, you better get me back to my home, or realize that on your eighteenth birthday, you're going to have me as your bride."

"Well, you'll have to have me as your husband. And that means you'll actually have to obey me," Arthur said haughtily. "And don't think I'll be as nice to you as my father is. You need to learn your place. That's it, I'm not your friend, I'm your future master!"

"Doubtful," Morgana said, tripping him him and jumping on his chest. "Beg me for mercy!"

Arthur squirmed, but Morgana was making it hard for him to breathe. "I command you to get off," he snapped.

"Going to call the guards to make me?" Morgana snickered, whacking him with the pillow a few times. "You are pathetic! Admit I'm better than you and I'll let you go!"

"All right, both of you have had enough excitement," Gaius said, popping into the room and saving the day. This was even more humiliating, being rescued from a girl by a servant. "Off to bed, I think you've had enough fun for the night. I can't have you getting excited again," he said, holding out a potion for Morgana to drink. "Go along, sire, you need your sleep. I'll stay with Morgana till she gets to sleep."

Arthur rolled out of Morgana's pallet and growled, still furious that she had won so easily. He was trying so hard, why did she have to be so evil? "Good night," Morgana simpered, the moonlight making her look like a wich. "See you in the morning!"

As he left the room, he saw his father waiting there, a rare smile on his face. "That was very noble of you, my son," Father noted, patting him on the shoulder. "Kindness and empathy are the marks of a great ruler. Comforting her showed both."

Arthur smiled, as he allowed himself to be praised. "Thank you, Father," he said in a satisfied tone. He was going to have his revenge on his family's ward and his father approved of him. He would count this as a victory.

"I'll escort you to bed," Father said, for the first time in years and Arthur couldn't help but wonder why Morgana made things do different. What was about her that made everyone think she was worth changing for?

TBC


	5. Part Five

The Final Chapter

Arthur had made a critical mistake. He would have been angry at himself for making such a silly judgment, but everyone around him had made the same error. They had trusted a girl, a creature of mischief and lies that lived to cause trouble. They had been fooled by her innocent smile, her false laughter and her falsehood about learning to love Camelot. "I'm so happy here," she said at banquets. She happily stood at Father's side and preened at the attention he lavished on her, leaving Arthur to share the attention. She had ridden her pony politely (even if Arthur knew she could ride as good as most boys) at Father's side, giggling and acting foolishly as if she had completely given up. It had to be an act! Arthur should have alerted Father to her dirty tricks, but he too had been deceived by her behavior.

He had been shocked when Morgana had failed to show up to dinner one warm spring night."Her ladyship is missing," the guard said, after being sent to inquire as to her reason for staying in her room. "We have searched everywhere for her, but she's gone. And there is no sign of a struggle in her room, but a rope that leads out the window."

"So she ran away? Good riddance," Arthur mumbled, earning himself a smarting ear twist from his father. "Sorry, Father."

"Drag her back. She can cool her heels in the convent at St. Ursula for a few months to teach her some gratitude," Father commanded, looking infuriated. "Sister Jemima knows how to break young ladies who have too much spirit. And let that be a lesson to you, Arthur. If you cross me like that, I will make sure you are taught proper respect."

"I will never rebel, Father," Arthur vowed, but he was getting slightly frightened for the ungrateful wretch. Father looked dangerous now and it was not a pleasant site to behold. Lady Morgana had bitten off more than she could chew and this was not going to end well.

"Lock down the palace and make sure she's not hiding anywhere. Arrest anyone who helps her," Father ordered, rising to his feet. "You managed to be outwitted by a child!" Arthur finished his meal and considered going to the garden to climb trees and look at the moon.

"Sire, just because there was no sign of a struggle doesn't mean she wasn't kidnapped," the captain said, looking dark. "Perhaps we should have the prince secured?"

"Yes. Take him to his room and lock him inside. Until we find Morgana, I want him under guard at all times," Father said. "Take him away and have him practice his calligraphy until further notice."

Morgana should be glad that Arthur wasn't king at the moment. Because had he been so, he would have had her head chopped off.

--

Arthur practiced each letter with his quill three times before following Morgana's league and climbing out of the window. There had been construction and a small breech in the wall, just enough for a small child to get through. He could easily steal a horse from the border patrol, they kept a small stable out in the countryside a few paces from the city. Of course, if they caught him, it would mean a thorough thrashing from his father, but anything was better than being forced to sit and copy letters like a monk.

Of course, he doubted Morgana had got too far, it might be easier to go on foot. Morgana couldn't get too far, she'd most likely be waiting out the night in the caves. Even if it was a full moon, she would be too easy to track if she tried to run.

He knew a short cut to the mountains, following the Hunt-master's trail. He had a good feeling when he saw her tiny footsteps in the mud, it would be easy to find her now. Happily, it had just rained and the ground let perfect tracks. He would make a fine king someday, he could already see a problem and solve it. Only an hour into his search and he had found his prey.

There, smoke was rising from one of the caves. He ran up and was pleased to see a a small figure was sitting there, eating some roasted apples.

"And where are you going?" Arthur demanded, folding his arms. He had no problem with seeing her go, but she was not leaving and causing him more problems. Father would be in a foul mood and when Father was in a foul mood, everyone tended to suffer.

"Back to my lands. You're going to be rid of me. I already took enough food and some money to cover my expenses," Morgana said with dignity. She had a fairly good disguise, Arthur almost wouldn't have recognized her in a servant's dress with a cap hiding her hair. "So if you'll kindly go away." She didn't even look surprised to see him, or ashamed of her actions.

"You stole from my palace. I should have you hanged for thievery," Arthur sputtered, furious that this girl had turned the castle upside down but had done so without even a bit of regret. Didn't she know how much Arthur would suffer if his father was in a bad mood? She was so selfish!

"You and what army? By the time you ride away to get your guards, I'll be long gone. By morning, I'll be long gone from here. So get out of my way and forget you ever saw me," Morgana said, but her eyes were wide now. Arthur had touched a nerve, she was scared and he could use that to his advantage. If that didn't work, he would beat her up and drag her back by the hair. He knew that would work, he was stronger than her.

"And where will you go? Don't you think my father will have guards posted at the borders of your lands? And even if you make it past them, the second you enter Tintagel and declare yourself, you'll be dragged back to my father," Arthur pointed out. "You might as well not travel all the way there and then come back."

"I don't want to stay there," Morgana repeated, but her hands shook as they clutched the reins. Little smart maiden didn't think out her plans properly. She didn't look so confident now.

"What makes you think you get to decide what you want?" Arthur demanded. "Do you think anyone likes being obedient? But that's what has to happen, the king must be obeyed and like it or not, that includes you. So come on, you're coming with me. You don't have anywhere to go."

Morgana stared at the ground. "I can't go back," she whispered, trying to walk away from him. That would not be happening.

"Why not?" Arthur demanded, grabbing her wrist. No one was here to yell at him for being mean to a lady, so he could do as he pleased. Before she could fight back, he twisted her arm behind her back so that she was pinned. "You are coming, if I have to tie you up and throw you over my shoulder."

"Because…" Morgana whispered, tears choking her voice. And Arthur understood. She was scared. She was just a girl and girls weren't brave, that's why knights had to protect them. "Because I can't." She deserved to be punished. Arthur had enough troubles from her and she needed to learn her lesson. But as sobs rolled down Morgana's shoulders, Arthur felt a terrible feeling in his chest. "You won't take me back."

"Listen, if I sneak you back into the palace, we'll just say we were off playing and you didn't run away. Maybe Father will believe us and you won't get into trouble," Arthur soothed, patting her hand.

"Why are you being so kind? Wouldn't you be happy if I left?" Morgana sniffled, burying her head into his shoulder.

"Well, of course, but I would be happy if you stayed too. Just because you're an annoying girl doesn't mean you're completely worthless. You might start to like it here, everyone adores you and it wouldn't take much for you to like it here. Father would give you anything you wanted. And I would be happy to teach you a sword and to shoot a bow and anything. You could learn a lot from me," Arthur said, patting her back and trying to be comforting.

Morgana laughed. "You are such an arrogant ass," she said, but she did sound happier. "Thank you."

Before Arthur could protest, he heard the sounds of footsteps. "We found them!" a voice said,as seven knights of Camelot stood at the mouth of the gate. "We followed you, Prince Arthur, figuring you would lead us too her."

Arthur had this terrible feeling that Morgana was a magical creature of bad luck and being around her meant swift and terrible punishment. "This isn't what it looks like," he began, but the knights had already picked up a quaking Morgana and were leading her outside. "Allow me to explain."

"Your highness can explain to the king," Sir Dinidan said quietly. "And if I were you, highness, I would use the time to plan just what to say."

An hour later, the two royal children of Camelot had been brought into the King's privy chambers and bets were taken neither would emerge without heavy chastisement. Arthur had heard the knights whispering about the promised consequences Father had been threatening and his heart sank.

"How dare you flee into the woods? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Father thundered to Morgana who looked pale with worry. She looked so alone and helpless, and it was a horrible thing to watch. Arthur hated seeing girls upset, even annoying ones who brought it down on her own head. "You could have been killed!"

"Sire, please, try and understand," Morgana began, but her voice was quivering and she looked as if she was going to faint. He couldn't let her suffer, it would be terrible.

"Father, I dared her to hide in the woods. It's my fault," Arthur found himself saying, falling to his knees in apology He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew it was going to end poorly for him. "I didn't mean to make you worried. She didn't try to run away, we were just playing hide and seek and I decided not to find her last night. She waited for me and got lost, so I had to go find her. I was afraid to tell you this morning, I knew you would be so angry with me"

"So you took her out into the woods?" Father thundered. "And then you left her there, all alone and unprotected! Didn't' you realize how frightened she would be? Why didn't you tell me that at breakfast? Didn't you realize I would be far angrier now! I almost sent my innocent ward to a nunnary because she was too noble to finger the actual culprit!"

Morgana was looking at him with something akin to actual gratitude. "I wasn't that frightened," she said, clearly trying to help, even though they both knew Arthur was without hope. "We were just playing."

Arthur nodded, hanging his head. He had thought he was an intelligent fellow but he now realized he was a dolt and would be paying for this dearly. Why had he been so noble?

"Nonsense. You are here for your protection and not to have my thick headed son risk your life for his amusement. He will pay dearly for this," Father said, and Arthur's heart sank. He knew it was coming, but he didn't have to like it.

"It won't happen again," he said, still kneeling on the floor. "I just thought if we played together, Morgana would be happier here. I'm really sorry, Father."

"Not yet, but you will be," Father said, snapping his finger. "I will teach you to obey me, even if it means beating it into you. Fetch me a cane. I will make sure you never forget this mistake."

It was truly a beating to remember, Father laid the cane on with a vengeance until Arthur had pleaded for mercy. Morgana's eyes never left him as the prince endured his punishment. And although he knew he would never be able to admit it, he was starting to like her, just a little bit. And he had a feeling he knew who would keep him company during recovery.

Still, he promised he would never save Morgana from punishment every again. Some lines he had to draw.

**An-Poor Arthur, Morgana always wins in the end. **


End file.
